His Mountie Fetish
by Butterfly Ichihara
Summary: Canada x N.Italy. Italy walks back home to Matthew's house. Matthew is a RCMP officer and Feliciano is his boyfriend. Sexytimes when they get home. PWP, Mountie Fetish, leather gloves involved and Feliciano has a hidden kink. Human names used. Explicit Yaoi.


A/N: Ok, so this CanIta fic is fluff this chapter till the end, and then the rest is pretty much PWP with quite a few…interesting things…that I like…so enjoy the read! Please review!

* * *

The late evening sun spread its last rays of warmth, casting the perfect golden glow over the two men walking hand in hand down a neatly-kept, dirt path. The taller man's auburn riding boots glowed in the sunset, audibly crunching over small twigs and leaves in his path. He stepped carefully where ever he walked, as if he was looking out for fallen baby birds or blind worms emerging from the damp earth.

The younger, shorter man's hazel eyes followed the tall, blonde man's heavy boots with every step. His eyes were filled with curiosity and joy. He gazed up -past the tree's leaves and towards the brightening purple and pink hues of the setting sun- and sighed happily.

"Ve~" The tan-skinned Italian man began. His warm breath appeared as a small, thin cloud in the freezing Canadian air. The cold temperatures caused his body to tremor briefly as he clutched desperately to his boyfriend's strong arm. "I'm so cold Matthew!" He whimpered, his chapped pink lips forming into a cute pout.

The blonde man, Matthew, chuckled into his black gloved hand. The younger man, Feliciano, had been blowing on his hands before giving up and hiding them in the long sleeves of his crème colored, insulated jacket. Out of the corner of his eyes, Feliciano glanced at the vibrant red and deep black colors of Matthew's new Royal Canadian Mounted Police uniform.

"Feli, you know you can hold my hand," Matthew smirked, creating a small dimple in one of his light pink cheeks. Matthew untangled Feliciano's arm from his, and gracefully removed one of his own black, fleece-lined leather gloves, slipping it onto Feliciano's right hand. "And while you're at it, you can wear my glove too. It's nice and toasty." The Canadian smiled, his kind, deep-ocean blue eyes seemed to never end in the glow of the disappearing sun.

"I love you, Matthew Williams! That I'm sure! And now you love me too..." Feliciano smiled widely, the last rays of light radiating off his perfect white teeth. He intertwined his right hand with Matthew's left hand. Feliciano seemed to wiggle a bit, and squeezed Matthew's large hand excitedly. The colors setting sun caused Feliciano's auburn hair to seemingly light on fire. The edges of his eyes crinkled with happiness, his eyes turning to a golden and milk-chocolate brown hue.

Matthew chuckled quietly again. His blonde hair glowed with the brightness of melting gold. Every strand of his hair gleamed and shone in the sun's light. In his eyes, you could perceive the love, joy and adoration he had felt from being with Feliciano.

"Oh," Matthew spoke, his faint northern accent barely audible. Feliciano was naturally very attentive to Matthew, so his attention was caught immediately. Ever since the pair had met at a G8 meeting in America, Feliciano was inseparable from the gentle Canadian. "I love you too Feliciano." Suddenly, Matthew imagined the excited Italian as a small puppy with soft ears, and a fluffy, wagging-a-mile-a-minute tail.

Matthew's smile grew wider and he tightened his grip on Feli's fingers as a gust of cold air hit them. "Ve~! We're almost home!" Soon after the two had met at the G8 meeting, their tight bonds of best friendship escalated to the new feeling of love. Feli had moved in with Matthew only a year after their meeting.

Feliciano let go of Matthew's hand, dashing towards the steps of their two story home. He would have slipped, had Matthew not caught him around his slender waist. Feli gazed into Matthew's

navy eyes. Abruptly Matthew's eyes narrowed and he dipped Feliciano close to the steps, nearly causing their lips to brush against each other. Feli's breath automatically came quicker, but Matthew pulled away and smirked before their lips had a chance to meet. Feli remained flustered and quiet as the Oak door opened after Matthew's keys.

Feli gently shut the door, locking it before rotating partially on the soles of his winter boots. Swiftly, Matthew had Feli pinned against the door, his knee between Feli's thighs to prevent his escape. Matthew had lowered his head so his lips could delicately caress Feliciano's sweet lips. Matthew's hand tilted Feliciano's head up, so he could kiss the Italian with more passion.

"Oh Feli~" Matthew's voice deepened into a gentle growl. Feli's face immediately reddened, whimpering softly in response. "I want to treat you to something…exciting." Matthew whispered directly under Feli's ear, kissing the soft skin of his neck.

* * *

A/N: ok so this is definitely extremely different and better written that what I had originally written on paper! I'm really proud of myself for even having the…motivation for the past two days to start editing and writing this! I hope you'll deal with my OTP! I'm really happy and I'll love everyone who reviews/favorites/alerts to my story! I love you guys! Keep reading!


End file.
